


The Trap

by Annissa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annissa/pseuds/Annissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor find themselves locked in a small room with nothing to do. Well, almost nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts).



> A quick bit of smutty fluff for the lovely kelkat9.  
> Advocated, supported, and beta'd by callistawolf.

Rose nearly breaks her ankle when the heel of her shoe snaps. There is a reason she doesn't normally wear heels, but this was supposed to be a... what did he call it? “A relaxing getaway.”

Sure, it had started that way. The waterfall of teal water surrounded by thick woods of purple-leafed trees had been breathtaking. She’d even been dressed for running when they’d visited the falls, but he was taking her to a fancy dinner and she’d changed into a slinky black evening gown and heels not at all suited to running. She’d even put on an expensive perfume they’d picked up on Ramlian Beta. She’d been wearing it the first time they’d been intimate together and she thought wearing it on their date would be a romantic gesture.

She takes off her shoes and resumes running as she tosses them to the side. The dirt of the path she is following is soft and smooth and doesn’t slow her down at all. Still, she is far behind the Doctor. She didn’t mind falling behind at first. The man looked _great_ in a tux, but now she's only catching glimpses of him.

He had looked so suave as he leaned against a coral column waiting for her. As she joined him, he had taken her hands and pulled her to him, leaning in so closely his nose grazed her neck as he took in the scent of her perfume. In that moment, she was certain she was in for a lovely evening.

Now she's chasing a Slitheen in a skin suit. She isn’t sure what this particular Slitheen had done, but when she and the Doctor had recognized the Raxicoricophalipatorian (easy enough with the gas exchange she was using) and mentioned the family name, the woman had made a run for it and there was only one thing for it. They chased after her.

Rose sees the Doctor run into an opening in the hillside. It isn’t cave-shaped, so Rose figures it’s a manmade entrance, possibly for the power plant located under the falls. She runs into the entrance shortly after the Doctor. It is a small, concrete room lit with a single light bulb in the center of the ceiling. A small, narrow bed is pushed against one wall and Rose wonders why. The Doctor stands with his hands pressed against a metal door at the far side of the room. When he hears her enter, he turns quickly, one hand held out in warning not to come in.

“Rose, no!” he shouts just as the door slams shut behind her. He runs to the door and scans it with the screwdriver. “Deadlock seal on both doors. We’re stuck.”

He begins to pace the room, but each lap takes only a few steps. He side-eyes Rose each time he passes her, his left eyebrow cocked. Quickly, his laps get shorter and shorter until he is practically prowling around Rose in a tight circle.

He leans in to smell the back of her neck, then gently caresses the delicate skin with his finger tips.

“You smell intoxicating,” he says and places a small, light kiss at the nape of her neck.

“Doctor? Are you feeling alright?” Rose asks. This isn’t really the time or the place for this, but his fingers are moving down the bare length of her back and she knows that if he continues, she’ll give in.

He doesn’t say anything, just continues kissing down towards her right shoulder.

“Shouldn’t we be trying to get out?” Her voice is louder and higher now, and her heart is racing.

“Deadlock seal. No way out,” he says simply.

Well, that was a fairly good argument. “But somebody could be watching,” she counters.

“I checked. We’re alone and we’re stuck. I know what I’d like to do. How about you?” He has moved around to face her and he has a glint in his eye she knows well.

“But somebody could come!” she argues, worried that someone will walk in on them.

“Oh, I guarantee you that someone will. Preferably two someones. Preferably several times.” He leans down and begins trailing kisses down the side of her neck while his hand roams the slit of her dress up her thigh.

“Oh hell,” Rose sighs as she leans her head back to give him better access. “Nothing better to do in here anyway!” She giggles until he reaches her centre and then her giggles turn into a gasp.

He pulls away from her neck and grins, then uses his teeth to pull the straps of her gown off her shoulders. The backless gown slips down easily and the Doctor helps it over her hips until it falls into a puddle of silk on the floor. She steps out of the dress and he backs her up until she trips over the narrow bed, falling backward onto it.

Quick as lightning, he is over her, kissing her neck, moving down to her nipples, laving each one in turn, then working down to her navel. When his tongue touches her centre, she nearly jumps off the bed, but she quickly relaxes into it. Her breathing increases and she moans with pleasure. She knows he loves the sounds she makes and she is happy to oblige. He slips two fingers inside her and curls them upward and she shatters. He slows his movements, drawing out every last bit of pleasure, before stopping and gently removing his fingers.

Her eyes are closed as he works his way back up her body.

“No falling asleep on me now. We’re not done yet. Not even a little.”

Rose smiles, and opens her eyes. She may be happy, but she’s not yet sated. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes lightly. He moves to his knees and allows her to sit up. She unbuckles his belt and unfastens his trousers, but the angle is awkward and she knows she won’t be able to get his clothing off him unless they move. She scoots further up the bed to give herself room to maneuver and slides off the bed.

“Sit,” she commands and he complies. She starts with his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders, then moves on to his bow tie. She unties it easily and flings it into the corner. One by one, she works the buttons of his shirt then pushes it off him as well. She drags her fingernails through the hair on his chest down to his stomach, then stops. The floor is hard, but that doesn’t stop her from kneeling down, then tugging his trousers off of him followed quickly by his pants. She loves this part and she intends to take her time.

He is already rock hard by the time she takes him in her mouth. She sucks gently and begins to move, swiping her tongue around the head before taking him back in deeply. Slowly, she begins to add speed and increases the suction. She can hear him groaning, but she’s not going to let him go until he begs. Since he is typically not one for begging, it takes a while. But finally...

“Please, Rose! Please!”

“Please what?” she teases and then drags her tongue up the length of him.

“Please let me inside you!” he shouts and she knows he won’t last much longer.

As she slowly gets up off the floor, her knees protesting at being on the floor for so long, he encircles her about the waist and pulls her into his lap. She straddles him and he wastes no time maneuvering himself towards her centre. She lowers herself onto him and they are complete.

She rocks backwards and forwards with her hips and he pushes up into her. They find their rhythm and soon they are moving in tandem, all sighs and heavy breaths.

The Doctor is talking to her, a stream of near-nonsense she loves but has grown so used to, she almost doesn’t hear it anymore. She bends her head down to his ear and whispers, “I love you,” and that’s what pushes him over the edge. He collapses against the cement wall at his back and she moves off of him and lays on the bed, her legs draped over his lap.

When he has regained his breath, he shifts to lay down next to her and kisses her on the lips. The kisses are sweet and gentle and Rose begins to feel herself grow drowsy. But his hand is moving again and his kisses are getting deeper and more energetic. This is when Rose realizes she’s in for a long night. A long, _fantastic_ night.

 

The next morning, they lay in a similar position, exhausted, sweaty, and completely blissful.

“We still need to get out of here,” Rose says. “How are we gonna do that?”

“Oh, that woman we were chasing will be back in about an hour.”

Rose sits up.

“What?” she asks, shock and irritation creeping into her voice.

“Oh... well, I just thought...” his hand goes to the back of his neck, “romance isn't really our style. Danger, intrigue, small, dingy cells. That’s more our speed!”

“You set this up!” Rose accuses, laughter in her voice.

“Well...” he starts. “I’d always wanted to do it. Seemed like a good idea! All the benefits without any of the real danger!”

“Doctor, you deadlock sealed us into a room without any idea whether or not the person who locked us in would be back. On no planet is that a good idea.”

“Well...” he says again.

“We’re not deadlock sealed in, are we?”

“Nah. Standard locks on the exterior door.”

“And the interior door?”

“Um... that goes to a bathroom, if you need one.”

“What?!” Rose jumps out of the bed and goes to inspect the door. Sure enough, behind it is a fully-equipped bathroom. “What would have happened if I’d needed this?!”

“Then we would have had this conversation earlier,” he says simply.

Rose closes the bathroom door on him. She’s not angry. She’s not even particularly annoyed. The truth is, she’d always kind of wanted to do this, too, but she’d never had the chance. She’d also had one hell of a good time. It was hard to be annoyed when she felt so good.

She uses the facilities and cleans herself up a little. There may be running water, but she doesn’t have any of her supplies.

When she rejoins the Doctor in the little room, he has already put on his trousers and is in the process of slipping into his shirt.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” she asks.

“Rcip will be back soon and I thought...” he trails off.

“Rcip, if that is her real name, won’t be back for about an hour. Which gives us plenty of time to do this one more time, doesn’t it?” She grins at him and begins to undo his trousers once more.

“Once? Oh, I think we can do better than that!” he says enthusiastically.

In fact, they don’t have time for just one more, but getting caught was probably what they both had in mind anyway and makes the escape back to the TARDIS just that much more exciting.


End file.
